


Warm Me Up

by jynx



Series: A Loving Heart is the Truest Wisdom [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Cody is a SWAT captain, It's Winter and it's cold, M/M, Obi-Wan is an engineering professor at MIT, Obi-Wan is overly Dramatic, Obi-Wan uses Reddit, plot dammit, stuff that doesn't actually make it into the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: Obi-Wan really, really hates the cold and the fact his boyfriend dragged him out to look at a winter market in Boston.





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> First off, YES. Downtown Crossing is basically a wind tunnel and it sucks. SO. MUCH. If it gets to that perfectly evil temperature of cold, you literally cannot breathe. I'm also a cold wimp, so I'm basically Obi in this. :D
> 
> Modern au shitpost continues? lol Only, hey look. This actually has plot. *sob*
> 
> Prompt:  
> “it’s so cold my mouth is numb, you should kiss me before we get frostbite”
> 
> Also, I've been awful at saying thanks for this whole series, but Cuzo and Saner are amazing people who look over my stuff for errors and flail at me when I send them stuff. :) Everyone love them.

Obi-Wan pressed up against his boyfriend, hunched and shivering, trying to have a good time but absolutely miserable. Cody had been so excited when he saw there was a pop-up street fair in the city that dad that he'd immediately bundled Obi-Wan up and dragged him out. 

Cody, being of much studier makings and warmer blood, was fine with his scarf and peacoat; Obi-Wan, on the other-hand, was a skinny little twig of a human and was therefore freezing every bit of his body off. Sure, his winter gear was fine for dashing from T station to T station and to the office, and then back to the apartment. It was even fine if he needed to catch the occasional bus and wait for, maybe, twenty minutes outside. 

It was, however, snowing and Downtown Crossing was basically a wind tunnel and it was cold and he wanted to duck into a Starbucks--he hated Starbucks, all right?--and grab one of their disgusting cocoas and warm up. He knew there was an indie coffee shop around here somewhere--even a tea shop!--but Cody was bustling him about and pointing things out and then browsing and Obi-Wan wanted to whine. 

He was too cold to whine. 

He was slowly becoming an icicle. 

They'd have to cart him back to Scotland in a tiny little styrofoam freezer box, marked "Perishable." His mum would be so sad. His brother would probably immediately demand his room and access to everything left inside it, including his record collection and that toolkit that Obi-Wan kept telling Anakin he could have over his dead body. Well, Anakin would be getting that toolkit very shortly! 

Cody kissed his cheek, "You okay, babe?" 

"I'm cold," Obi-Wan wailed softly, his teeth chattering. 

Cody grinned and started rubbing at his arms, which _did not help_ the situation. "You'll be fine," he soothed. "Would you like to go into that merchant's tent over there? When they enclose them like that they usually heat them." 

Heat? Heat! Obi-Wan grabbed Cody's hand and dragged him toward the tent Cody had indicated. He didn't care what was in there, he just needed to get warm before his nose, ears, eyebrows--his everything fell off. Only, when they got inside the tent, it was barely warmer than outside. The tent cut the wind, yes, but it was maybe a few degrees warmer due to body heat. Obi-Wan glared at Cody who kissed his cheek, tucked an arm around his waist, and led him along the row of booths. 

There were some cute things, Obi-Wan had to admit. Some puzzle box makers, nut roasters, a booth from a local shop that made caramels--Cody had to pull him away from that one--and quite a few jewelers. Obi-Wan did purchase a nice pair of earrings and a necklace for his sister-in-law and his mother to send back home. He glanced at Cody, considering. 

"Where _are_ we spending the holidays, love?" he asked. 

"Here?" Cody asked, frowning. 

"You're not going back to New Zealand to see your family?" Obi-Wan asked. 

Cody shook his head quickly. "Oh no, no, no," he said, giving one of those awkward laughs of his. "No. I'll go home, uh, later. Maybe. Eventually. I've got so much work to do, and you! You have work too!" 

"I have vacation time," Obi-Wan said, smiling slowly as he tucked the presents into one of his jacket pockets. "And a trip to New Zealand sounds lovely." 

"Not to meet the family," Cody said, draping an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders. "Why don't we go to Scotland instead?" 

"Parents are going to Greece for the Christmas holidays, brother and sis-in-law are shoving the kids off on one of her sibs and going off on a second honeymoon," Obi-Wan said promptly. 

"Never been to Greece," Cody said slowly. 

"What's wrong with New Zealand?" Obi-Wan asked. 

Cody dragged him back into wicked and windy cold instead of answering and Obi-Wan wanted to kick the traitorous bastard. Obi-Wan clung to Cody, hiding his face against the other's arm as the wind howled around them. 

"This is nothing," Cody laughed. "I really need to take you snowboarding sometime." 

"I will bite you, Cody Fett," Obi-Wan hissed. "In public!" 

"Kinky," Cody grinned. 

"I'm going to get frostbite," Obi-Wan whined as Cody began dragging him down Washington Street and the other little booths set up. "My face is going to fall off from frostbite and I'll lose all my body parts and--" 

Cody turned to him, mid-eye roll, and kissed him. It was a good kiss, a warm kiss, the kind of kiss that usually led to clothes going missing and the neighbors shooting them dirty looks the next morning. Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around the back of Cody's neck, pressing close, and-- 

"Woohoo! Way to go, Professor Kenobi!" someone hooted. 

Obi-Wan pulled away, cheeks flushing hotly. Right. Public. In one of the most heavily trafficked shopping areas in Boston. Where he taught. And that would be one of his students...filming him and Cody. 

"Lawrence, I do hope you plan on deleting that footage, or pictures, if you hope to keep escaping my notice in class," Obi-Wan said with a pleasant smile. "Otherwise you better start doing the readings because you will be my new favorite person to call on for the rest of the year." 

The student paled and stammered something out as he fumbled with his phone. Cody was laughing but Obi-Wan was too busy glaring daggers at the idiot college student who was ruining his Saturday. Eventually Lawrence and his friend ran off and Obi-Wan turned back to his ridiculous boyfriend. 

"Can we go home now?" he demanded, not minding that he sounded the slightest bit petulant. He was cold and he wanted to be warm, and possibly get Cody out of his clothes so that Cody could be the one warming him up. "This was all very nice and pretty but I'm much more interested in going home with you right now and having you have _me_." 

Cody blinked at him for a moment before nodding. "Cool, uh. Cab or Uber?" 

"Cab," Obi-Wan said, eyes narrowed. "You have to wait for Ubers. Also, I don't like them." 

Cody took his hand and walked up one of the side streets until they got to Park Street, where cabs were easier to hail. More wind, evil wind, but Obi-Wan dealt with it because it meant he was closer to getting home. It didn't take very long to hail the taxi and get in, then get home even with weekend Boston traffic. It was still better than rush hour traffic. Obi-Wan stayed mushed up against Cody's said, trying to leech heat.  


"Oh, for, hey, sir? Can you get the heat higher back here? My friend's a wuss and is afraid of the cold," Cody said, talking to the cabbie. 

"I am going to make you pay for that," Obi-Wan said softly and sweetly. 

Cody ruffled his hair affectionately, ignoring Obi-Wan's squawk, "You can try." 

"I know your brother," Obi-Wan said, pushing Coy away. "Rex is a very nice man, for someone who spends all his time at the beach surfing." Cody's eyes went wide and Obi-Wan relished the tiny hint of fear. "Very accomplished, though he does love to show off all those YouTube videos of himself." 

"He owns a bar," Cody croaked. 

"Oh, of course he does," Obi-Wan said, flapping a hand at Cody. "He needs to have something to do when the waves aren't cooperating and there are no competitions to go haring off to. And it's always better to have someone in the family to get free drinks from, or so I hear." 

"I'm going to kill him," Cody said, leaning back into the squeaky leather cab seat. 

"You'd have to go to New Zealand for that!" Obi-Wan said with a triumphant smile. "And I'd come along, to keep you out of trouble, of course." 

Cody just glared at him and kept his mouth shut. Obi-Wan shrugged and pulled out his phone and sent a text to Rex, complaining about Cody being a jerk. There was something wonderful about teasing Cody through his family, though he still wanted to know why his boyfriend didn't want to go home. Maybe it was just because of the holidays? 

Obi-Wan opened Reddit, curious what people were saying in some of his subReddits, and settled in for the ride. He was, actually, adding a possibly inflammatory comment to a thoughtless post when the cab pulled up. He fished his card out before Cody could and swiped it, still managing to type on his phone and pay the cabbie at the same time. 

"I have no idea how you do that," Cody said, getting out. 

"Talent," Obi-Wan said, distracted. The cold started to leech into his fingers but oh, no, he needed to correct this idiot on their wrongful assumptions. Only, Cody was taking his phone away and closing Reddit on him. "Hey!" 

"Yeah, no more internet fights for you," Cody said, pocketing Obi-Wan's phone. 

Obi-Wan was stubbornly silent until they got inside the house--some rundown, nightmare of a house split into four exceptionally nice units--and then to their door. "You never want to talk about your family or New Zealand," he said finally. 

"There's nothing to tell," Cody said, unlocking the door and holding it open to Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan brushed his fingers over the black hard plastic numbers on their door--212-A--and walked inside. "Is the reason you never want to go home because you have an ex-wife and two kids there?" he asked, hanging up his coat. 

Cody closed the apartment door and locked it, shaking his head. "Since when did you start watching soap operas?" 

Obi-Wan tapped at the thermostat, jacking the heat all the way up. He was freezing, and the little furball they had adopted a couple of months ago would probably enjoy the extra heat as well. Ghost was a small black kitten and seemed, currently, the most comfortable hiding inside the couch and under the coffee table. 

"It's an honest question," Obi-Wan said. "Why don't you want to go home?" 

"You hungry?" Cody asked, going into the kitchen. 

"I'm still cold," Obi-Wan said, crossing his arms over his chest. He rolled his eyes and went into the bedroom. "I was hoping your stupid ass was going to warm me up." He sighed and changed out of his jeans and shirt and back into his ratty t-shirt and super soft lounge pants from earlier and crawled into bed. He was determined to become a human burrito...only he was lacking his phone and his tablet was in the living room charging. He rolled over and wailed into his pillow. Why did this day have to suck so much?! 

A few minutes later, the door to the bedroom cracked open and Cody came in, sitting on the edge of the bed. He tucked Obi-Wan's phone into the top of the burrito he had made of himself. "There's a lot of reasons I don't want to go home," Cody said. "Mostly it comes down to bad memories." 

Obi-Wan drew his phone against his chest and waited. He was good at waiting. 

"When we were in high school, me and a couple of friends were in a car accident," Cody said. "We were dumb kids doing dumb shit, but none of us deserved what happened." 

Obi-Wan sat up, setting his phone on the nightstand. Cody was looking at his hands in his lap, a tight, pinched expression on his face. 

"I walked away with barely a scratch, but I was in the backseat," Cody said. "Driver was dead on impact, same with front seat passenger. My friend in the seat next to me, she shattered her arm and got a concussion." 

Obi-Wan crawled out of his blankets, even though they were just starting to warm up, and into Cody's lap. He hugged his boyfriend, petting his short hair, and tried to offer what comfort he could. "I didn't know," he said. "I'm so sorry that happened, love. We don't have to go if you don't want to." 

Cody held him tight for a moment before loosening his hold. "Maybe sometime," he said. "Not now. It's still too soon." 

Obi-Wan nodded, kissing Cody's forehead and trying to smile. "Want to spend the rest of the day watching horrible Netflix movies?" 

Cody's hands, which had been on his waist, slid lower. "I thought you wanted me to warm you up?" 

Obi-Wan smiled and kissed him, leaning into the feel of the other's mouth. "By all means, my dear, warm me up." 

"I think I can manage that," Cody said, thumbs rubbing at Obi-Wan's hips. 


End file.
